Because
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Nami was his nakama. His compass. His friend. His navigator. His lover. He needed her. Luffy was her nakama. Her savoir. Her friend. Her Captain. Her lover. She needed him just as much. It was almost like they were made for one another. LuNa One-shots.
1. Testing the water

Because

She was his nakama. His compass. His friend. His navigator. His lover. He needed her.

He was her nakama. Her savoir. Her friend. Her Captain. Her lover. She needed him just as much.

It was almost like they were made for one another.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. In fact, I can't believe I'm going to try and write One Piece fanfiction!<p>

**Author's Note:** Greetings! There are two reasons why I call this collection of one-shots "Because". One, I'm writing it in the style of my IchiRuki fic "I love" where each chapter is based on a reason why I think the couple works, or the reason of my inspiration. The other reason is because there is at least one instance where Nami punched Luffy and he asked why, and she says "Because I felt like to." Unless I'm mixing up characters, but it was hella funny!

**Warning**: A lot of my chapters are going to pertain to sex. Not this chapter, but I'll warn you when it does. Cause I'm dirty like that... And I'm not getting it from other stories lol!

**This chapter is inspired by** the episode where the crew loses their memories. When Luffy remembers his he takes them to try and get Nami back. She doesn't want to go with them and offers the gold she took from the ship. Luffy kept saying no, despite how bad Nami was bargaining with him. And then he said she loves gold and wouldn't give any to him (I can't remember the exact wording) but the look on Nami's face when she says "How did he read my mind?" was priceless. I LOVED THAT SCENE!

Because they're nakama!

(And future lovers!)

* * *

><p>BECAUSE HE KNOWS HER<p>

(Or, Testing the Waters with Kisses)

He waited.

He wasn't a very patient person. But for her he waited and he watched her intently. He watched the way her moist eyes watched his dark orbs, his lips, and then back to his eyes staring. It slightly unnerved him, and he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew.

He _knew_.

And he was too busy observing her. The way her hazel eyes looked clear and glossy and how her skin glowed under the moonlight. She looked more than _cool, or amazing._ She was _pretty _yes, but more than that-more than his vocabulary could ever describe. She was precious and glowing and breathing deeply between pink, parted lips.

He waited.

Nami remained silent.

The inky, dark sky was littered with stars, like jewels, and not once did she glance up to its beauty. Not once did her eyes stray to the rolling waves. Not once was Nami distracted by the chilly breeze nipping at her skin.

He waited. And silently he watched her-_felt_ her- place her lips on his. Briefly, slowly, chastely.

Nami pulled away, her glassy eyes wide, lips remaining parted, her attention on him.

Waiting.

Waiting ten breaths.

It took him ten breaths to move forward and return the kiss as slowly, chastely, but unhurriedly.

His coal-black eyes watched her. Her silence was drowned by the sound of her lips on his again, this time kissing more deeply. But again shortly.

This time she pulled away hesitantly.

Luffy frowned at her. Yet, he didn't say anything.

This was all too new.

She swallowed hard as a gust of wind interrupted her hair. Darkened orange strands danced around her face, and he watched the dance in some kind of awe, reaching out to hold her head, her hair, in place.

Then he took his turn and he kissed her again. The same way she kissed him, but longer, not shortly. Longer because her hands found his. Longer because she returned the kiss with fervour and hunger. Longer because she trusted and loved him with all of her heart.

Then that sound slipped from her lips-a _moan_-and his hands tightened on her, his fingers slipping through her hair like a comb before settling to the back of her head.

Luffy waited because he knew her. She _thought_ about things. She didn't think as freely with her heart like he did. She was _logical_. Not like him, who ran forwards by instinct.

Though his instincts had wanted to steal a kiss from her first, he _knew_ to wait for her so she could sort out whatever she thought about their affair-him, her heart, their feelings.

Frankly, Luffy didn't really think about it. But he _knew_ she did. Indeed, she did.

"Nami," he whispered. His breath fanned her lips as his forehead rested against hers. "I love you. A lot."

Her lips immediately curved towards the heavens, her smile almost wide as his. "I love you too."

He sealed the moment with another kiss, and although she was logical, he could taste on her lips that her heart had strong feelings, just like him.

Eventually the pair broke apart for several reasons: air; the time; and the weather. Luffy watched as she studied the sky even though it was almost black.

"I thought it was going to rain for a second, but it's not."

Luffy smiled at her and stole yet another kiss.

"Tomorrow we'll reach the other island."

He held her shoulders, his mouth over hers.

"So we'll need our rest."

One more deep kiss.

"Luffy..." She was almost breathless now but she managed to free herself. If it was brighter outside, he would have noticed her face to be pinker than usual. "Goodnight."

Reluctantly, he bid her goodnight. Before she disappeared inside her room, she promised him that they had the rest of their lives to learn and explore what_ loving _each other really meant.

Luffy knew to trust her; Nami was right about almost everything.

About them, he was sure.

XX

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Mystery cycles

**Author's Note:** The prompt for this chapter is... I love that Nami can be aggressive with the crew, especially Luffy. I dislike passive females with their "man" and if Luffy and Nami has a chance in the future, the fact she isn't docile is a _total_ plus for me. Couples should be equals!

New Year's Resolution: Update quicker. I found my stories so hopefully I succeed!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 1!

* * *

><p>XX<p>

BECAUSE...SHE CAN BE AGGRESSIVE!

(and, secretly, he likes it...?)

"_Luffy_~" Nami hardly ever whined so it grabbed the attention of the Captain the moment he entered her room.

"What's wrong?" He expected it to be about money - but no she'd be angry, not whiny- maybe something about clothes? Luffy had no idea and only blinked at her.

"Take off your shirt. _Now_." And suddenly, she was in front of him, her fingers tugging on the bottom of mentioned red garment. Her face was concentrated, set on a mission.

Luffy laughed, helping her without protest. "Is this because of your mystery cycle?" The moment he heard his shirt land on the floor, her mouth was against his, her hands on the buttons of his pants.

He already knew the answer. _Yeah_. His instincts told him already that she was in _heat_. Oh yes, that was how she said it when her explanation about the _mystery cycles_ didn't permeate his brain cells.

_Heat._

His pants hit the floor and in no time they shuffled to her bed, her body trapped under his. In between heated kisses and getting her naked, he stopped to catch his breath.

"What?" Nami blinked at up him, her hand running over his abdominals.

"Nami..." His face scrunched up in thought, serious thought. "How long is this going to take?"

She grinned up at him. "Until I'm sore." His eyes narrowed slightly, which made her frown. "Why? Because normally, you wouldn't have a problem with that..."

No, normally it wouldn't. "But dinner is soon..."

With her orange hair fanning the pillow, she looked like a devious angel when her grin returned to her face. "Then I guess you have to work harder and faster, Luffy."

Realization dawned on his face. Sometimes, he had to watch his strength with her , and the prospect of no reservations was tantalizing. She was already stroking him hard.

Before he leaned over to kiss her, ravish her, send her to a colorful, blinding pleasure, Luffy had one more thing on his agenda.

"I love you, Nami."

The sharpness of her smirk faded to a true, warm smile. "I love you too." Then, slowly, sensually, she pulled her body to him, feeling his hardness against her. She whispered in his ear, "Now please fuck me, Captain."

He almost laughed, but it came out somewhat a growl. "Aye, aye, Nami."

* * *

><p>XX<p>

Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. they need each other!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: I was drinking so I apologize if this note makes no sense. I was inspired that they're so passionate about their dreams. And that they need each other to fulfill each other's goals.

XX

BECAUSE THEY NEED EACH OTHER

(How can she map the world? How can he become Pirate King?)

XX

**'Out of the blue!' **was a cliché but it was the best term to describe it.

"Marry me, Nami!"

Those who there to witness the scene reacted comically. Ussop and Chopper froze from playing their game. Ussop's eyes widened, his mouth fell opened and even the colour of his facial skin turned blue-ish. Chopper reacted similarly, though he sort of hid behind the taller man. Robin actually appeared to have some interest in matters of the ship; that is, her eyes lifted from her book. Zoro was the only one to not react at all but that was because he was sleeping.

"You BAKA!" Usopp's mind wanted to scream but he didn't as his eyes stayed glued on his Captain and the navigator. The Captain just stood before Nami, with the most widest grin - no flowers, ring or kneeling on the floor. He just _openly_ asked her to _marry_ him. Ussop quickly made a silent prayer that Sanji was in the kitchen!

Then the most miraculous thing happened.

_She didn't hit him!_

Chopper's grip tightened on Ussop's pants as they waited for Demon Nami to emerge.

Instead, she asked him, "Why should I?" She smiled slightly, a hand lifting to rest on her hip.

Luffy's answer was simple. "Because I said so!"

Her mouth twitched. Definitely, Demon Nami would emerge now!

But no, instead her weight shifted and she let out a deep breath. If she was aware that they were being watched, she didn't show it. The front of the ship isn't exactly the most private area, but all other members were at least ten paces behind them.

"Luffy, do you _know_ what marriage is?"

His smile widened if possible and he nodded. "Yup. Ussop told me."

Ussop's hands were up in defensive position. "BAKAAA!" his mind screamed. He could feel his death coming soon.

"Did he?" she answered. "Okay, then, why do you want to marry me?"

"'Cause I don't want my navigator to leave me, that's why." He said it in a tone as if his words were so obvious.

"I'm not going to leave you." Then quickly she turned on her heels and went in her room, leaving her Captain alone.

Ussop and Chopper slowly unfroze from their spots, their eyes travelling to their Captain. Luffy didn't seem depressed or sad by the rejection. Instead he turned around and walked to the figurehead of the ship.

"What...happened?" Ussop slowly asked.

Chopper shook his head. "I...don't know."

XX

"Nami, marry me."

She turned her head at Luffy, frowning. "You had to ruin the moment."

"What?" He stretched an arm to her naked waist, eyes closing.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked, turning her body to face his. On her bed, she pulled the cover over their exerted bodies before she mimicked his position, an arm under her head and eyes shut.

"No. I'm waiting for you to say yes."

"You've asked me five times already."

"Did I?"

"Yes!" Her eyes opened again and she reached out to bite his nose.

He reacted, yelling, "Ouch," and throwing her a fierce glare. "What was that for?" Luffy whined.

"Are you going to keep asking me till I agree?"

The frown faded as quickly as his smile appeared. "Yup!"

"Listen Luffy, people who care and love each other don't have to get married. And I'm not going to leave you. We will sail the world together as long as we can go on adventures. And I'm your nakama; I'm not going to jump ship to another crew. You should know me better than that."

Finally, he opened his eyes to look at her. "Sounds like you should marry me then."

She sighed, sensing she wasn't going to win the battle. "Some members of the crew will not be happy. And I mean Sanji."

Luffy shrugged at that. He didn't understand why she was being so difficult about this.

"If you were so serious, you could have been a little romantic about it." Then she chuckled a bit. "But it's _you_. That'd be asking too much, ne?"

There was a stretch of silence spamming about five minutes where he did nothing but pretend of sleep. "Luffy?" she breathed, nudging his arm. "Good, you dropped the subject."

She was wrong; in the next moment his arm stretched to grab his straw hat and place it over her head. "Marry me, Nami."

Unlike the other times, his voice didn't hold that level of absolute cheerfulness and casualness. "I love you. I need you." His eyes opened again and he watched her place the hat on his head, to its rightful owner.

"I know you do but..."

"And you love me. And you need me," he added at last. The hand on her waist pulled her to him and he held her close like she was his precious treasure.

She was.

"Luffy..." Nami breathed his scent, relishing the heat his body provided. "Fine." She curved her arms around his torso, tucking her head under his chin. "_Fine_. I'll marry you."

From his throat, his trademark laugh spilled out softly.

She smiled, adding, "But I'm keeping my last name."

This only added to his laughter.

XX

Reviews are love! Thank you!


	4. Captain's Word is Law, sometimes

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful gift upon the Earth known as One Piece. There would be lots of sexy times if I did...

XX

BECAUSE CAPTAIN'S ORDER IS LAW

(but yet somehow the navigator can overrule it!)

"Are you seriously using that on me!"

"Whaaaat~?"

"I'm sore! I'm not made of rubber like you!" She slapped him on the arm, rolling over on the bed away from him. "No sex tonight, I mean it!"

Lying on his side, so casually, Luffy didn't think his words through. "But Captain's order is law, right!"

"It is! But we've been doing it so often...you have to give me time to heal!" She still didn't look at him.

Dark eyebrows rose and his mouth parted breathlessly. "Oh, it hurts?" Suddenly he sounded very worried and he even paused to ingest the information. "Did _I_ hurt you?"

Nami almost sighed, her body feeling heavy on the bed. "No, you didn't. It's just sore, okay? It was amazing when it happened." Her voice grew softer then, almost tired. "Just give me a day. I'll be okay tomorrow."

Silence.

Orange hair spilled like a silky cape when Nami rolled back over to look at him. She tucked an arm under her head and her mikan-coloured locks when caught his stare. It was a stare too serious for Monkey D. Luffy. Her lips dipped in a small frown. "What are you thinking of."

He lifted his hand and let it rest on her almost naked hip. His thumbs traced small circles apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Mm, hurting you."

"Baka. I'm not _hurt_." She scooted her body closer to his, almost closing the gap between then. "You smell nice. You just took a shower?"

He nodded, his stare unrelenting. "I know you like it when I do." His smile faltered a bit, unsatisfied. "Can I just kiss you then?"

The innocence of his question made her heart swell. "Of course you can."

Luffy made a cheerful sound in his throat as he moved closer to kiss her. When he pulled away after lips met in silence, he asked, "Again?"

She laughed, nipping his lower lip. Her free hand strayed to his head, tangling her fingers with dark hair. His hair was soft, true to his word of practising good hygiene around her. "Of course. You can kiss me as long as you want."

And so he did. He kissed her to breathlessness.

He told her he loved her.

He fell asleep with her in his arms.

It wasn't as fun as sex, but just kissing and holding her made him just as happy.

XX

Thank you for reading! **As usual, please review! Tell me what kind of kinky situation you would like to see Luffy and Nami in!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Her Captain was a hedonist. He always did what pleased him. And so, she wasn't surprised that he took such a keen liking to sex. But she was sort of surprised he was so damn good at it.

kiss kiss xx


	5. love fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful beast that is One Piece.

Thank you for the reviews! Always appreciated!

* * *

><p>BECAUSE HER CAPTAIN LOVED DOING FUN THINGS<p>

Her Captain was a hedonist. He almost _always_ did what pleased him. And so, she wasn't surprised that he took such a keen liking to sex. However, Nami was _sort of_ surprised he was so damn good at it. He was oh so very innocent and hadn't cared about kissing and the like - so why the hell would _he_ be so good at it?

Well, anything to do with movements he was a genius in that regard. Also, Luffy was super strong, had amazing stamina, and she knew he was blessed with terrifyingly good instincts. No, _amazing_ instincts.

Nami's body was boneless as she slumped into him, her weeping sex clenching over and over and over, even when he pulled away minutes later. Her undulating, wet hair stuck to her moist skin but she still looked like some kind of orphic goddess, even as she struggled for breaths.

"Wh-"

Luffy grabbed her arms and dragged her on him; his laboured breaths synced with hers. "Wha?"

She shut her eyes, opened them, and then looked up to his slackened face. Finally, she managed to ask, "Why are you so good at this?"

"I am?" He pointed to himself, and managed a grin. The sweat glistening his face shined under the artificial light of her cabin room. The sheet under him was crumpled and hardly hid anything.

She took a few breaths out, and then her head dropped to his shoulder. Her nose grazed his neck when she asked, "Do you talk...to the guys about...sex?"

"No." His answer was truthful and quick.

Nami almost sighed, but didn't, because she was on the receiving end of pleasure. "It must be your instincts I guess."

"I don't think about it."

Figures.

"Why, is it easy to be bad at it?"

She shrugged at his question. "I don't know. You were my first so I can't compare. You surprise me, is all. But then again, you always do."

He laughed as he always does - heartedly, honest, from the soul. "You're really good too!"After all, she had crazy awesome instincts when it came to the weather!

"You think so?" His statement earned a true smile on her pretty face.

Luffy nodded enthusiastically. This time she looked up to read his face. He grinned at her-his trademark smile was wide but tainted at the edges by some kind of lust. Or loss of innocence. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she combed his hair with her fingers, brushing her lips over his.

"It's lots of fun," he added, reaffirming what she already knew. _Fun_.

The navigator nodded in full agreement. And then they began all over again.

* * *

><p>XX<p>

**Next chapter preview (maybe): The way she says his name**

"If you want it so bad, seduce me then." It is a festinate challenge, she thinks, as she shifts her body on the lawn chair.

"Seduce you?" His tone suggests that word is a foreign concept.

XX

Thanks for reading!** As always, reviews are welcomed! Suggestions/situations for Nami and Luffy are also appreciated!**


	6. the way she says his name

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, there would be more LuNa moments in movies. Well everything...

Also, I saw the new One Piece movie. Naked Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. _Drool_. And super cute Nami and Chopper! The animation was good. But I still like Strong World better. ;)

* * *

><p>BECAUSE THE WAY SHE SAYS HIS NAME<p>

Lu-ffyyyy. It usually starts high and ends low, especially if she teases him. But the way she says his name changes, depending how she feels about him.

Luffy! When she's angry, his name flicks off her tongue quickly and loudly.

Lu_ffy_! And when she's warning him, it starts low, and then high, and he knows he should stop, but he usually doesn't.

"Why do we have to wait till night?"

"Because everyone is up now. They'll probably hear us." Nami spares him a small glance, wanting to continue her sun bath in peace.

He whines her name in response, "Namiiiii! But I want to play with you~" He whines her name like he whines for food and she almost laughs at him. It seems there was a dearth of fun on the ship.

"Don't say my name like how you call for Sanji when you're hungry."

Luffy sulks, walking around her almost naked body and huffs in some kind of annoyance. "I don't."

"You do." Nami turns her face away from him, glancing around the deck again for anyone nearby. She doesn't see any of her other crewmates and she smiles. Usually, Robin would be by her side, reading a book, so Nami wonders where exactly her friend is. "If you want it so bad, seduce me then." It is a festinate challenge, she thinks, as she shifts her body on the lawn chair. She stretches her legs straight, lying on her stomach and rests her head on her folded arms.

"Seduce you?" His tone suggests that word is a foreign concept.

She chuckles a bit and throws her orange mane over her shoulder to roll over on her back. Through brown lashes, she looks up at him and smiles. Luffy is always raw, passionate, overzealous - and never had he had to try for elegance in love making or seduction. "You know, make me want to do it," Nami offers generously, smiling like a winner already.

His eyes widen at her words, like an owl, and he plants his hands on his waist in some kind of thought. Then he smiles as wide as her and her eyebrows rise in curiosity.

Luffy doesn't know much about romance, not like Sanji, and he often says impolitic remarks but he is still the most exciting person she knows.

"Luffy?" she asks, her tone rising, but her voice is slightly husky, breathy, and impatient, all rolled into one.

With his pointy finger, he signals for her to turn with her back faced up to him. When she obeys, the Captain walks to her, planting each knee on either side of her and touches the back of her neck. Then he rubs.

"Ughh." Nami knows her boyfriend is a baka, but he's really good at anything physical. Including giving amazing massages. He has done it enough to know which neck muscles often become sore from long hours of map making. "That feels gooooood." She swears she hears him laughs and then adds, "But it's not enough."

Her words make him falter for a moment and then he continues again. With his thumbs he presses into her upper back, paying close attention to her groans. The louder she is the more she enjoys it, he knows, but he also knows that he needs to go southward...

Heart palpitations begins to rise.

"Where are your hands going?" she warns, but he only laughs again. One rubbery hand works near her neck while the other grips ass, rolling each curve before his fingers manages to find her sensitive spot.

"Luffy~" she breathes.

Thin fingers slips inside her underwear and he strokes her, feeling her grow moist and wet. Her groans increases, and he even feels her pelvis start to move against him.

"Luffy," she says, and it almost sounds like begging.

His fingers slip inside her and stretches, back and forth and back and forth. She moans again as her fingers grip tightly on her green lawn chair.

"Lu-ffy!" Her tone is sharp and quick, not in anger, but of need.

He knows that tone well. He knows what it means. He has heard it many times before. The Captain stops and he continues his more innocent massages, waiting for the win. "Now, can we play?"

Nami twists her neck to look at her Captain again. He made it sound innocent but there was a certain way he looks at her now, a kind of intensity she finds downright sexy. It's like the intensity he has when he fights but with a layer of lust. She nods and follows him to a more private location. The moment they could tear apart their clothes, his name was on her lips again, begging, pleading, communicating desires. He enjoys it, of course, enjoys it far more than she knows because to him, whenever she said his name, it's like...she needs him. It's like...she wants him.

It's like she knows she's his.

* * *

><p>Ahh! I really do love the way she says his name! (And vice versa ahaha!)<p>

Next chapter (from StarKiss666 request - jealous Luffy!)

But now it was one of those instances she knew he cared fiercely. It was when his mouth frowned down and his eyebrows slanted. His eyes were darkness, hidden by the shadow of his strawhat. He would clench his fist and raise his head slowly, revealing very wide eyes; its pupils dilated and shining dangerously.

Do you have any requests? Please tell me! and of course, **please review!**! They are love and encouragement for more chapters!


End file.
